Blind in love
by InaZumaElle
Summary: Being the best friend of the girl you're in love with isn't easy. If the boyfriend from said friend is cheating on her, and you're the only one who knows, it's even harder.


**Elle: I don't own Inazuma Ileven, or it's characters. Mamera belongs to AyasumiMamera, this fic is written for her, because…. It's her B-day! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Mamera-chan! **

**Also, thank you Akirafanatic wilt helping me with my grammar mistakes! You've been a great help! Without you, I probably couldn't finish this story in time **

**Ok, that's all. Enjoy the story! **

Beeeep. Beeeep. Beeee- Goenji shut his alarm clock off and yawnd, sitting up straight in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and walked to the bathroom, a towel slung over his shoulder. Ten minutes later, he walked downstairs, freshly showered.  
'Onii-chan!' Yuuka ran happily to her brother. Goenji picked her up and ruffled Yuuka's hair.  
'Ohayo, Yuuka.' He greeted the girl warmly, putting her back down. Together they walked to the breakfast table.  
After breakfast, Goenji walked Yuuka to school. 'Have a nice day at school, Yuuka.' Goenji said. Yuuka hugged him and then ran to a couple of friends. Goenji smiled and continued walking. It was nice that his school lay that way that he could walk Yuuka to school.  
After a short walk, Goenji came to a couple of mansions and rang the bell. He heard noises behind the door, before the door was pulled open widely. 'Ohayo, Mamera-chan.' Goenji greeted his childhood friend.  
'Ohayo, Shuuya-kun!' Mamera greeted warmly, stepping outside and closing the door behind her. Goenji looked at her and blushed slightly. Mamera looked extremely cute in her school uniform. A pink skirt, white t-shirt with a pink bow, and a white hairband with a lightning bolt on it in her slightly damp hair. Her eyes glinted in the sun light. 'Slept well?' Mamera asked. Goenji nodded.  
'You?'  
'I slept great.' Mamera answered with a smile. She closed her eyes and held her face up in the sun. 'Mmm... The sun is great... I like it when it's like this... Warm, but not hot, or too warm.' Goenji swallowed. He couldn't look away from Mamera's face. The sun reflected on her face, giving it a beautiful glow. He shook his head and looked away. With her eyes still closed, Mamera almost walked against a street lantern.  
'Look out!' Goenji said, pulling Mamera away. Mamera lost her balance and almost fell on the ground, but Goenji caught her swiftly.  
'My hero.' Mamera giggled, while Goenji pulled her back on her feet. Goenji felt butterflies in his stomach. What's wrong with him? Mamera is his best friend since forever! Why does he ruin their friendship by falling in love with her? OK, she's the perfect girl; sweet, kind, smart, beautiful, caring, a little shy, but that is cute,... But still! she's is best friend and he doesn't wants to ruin their friendship. Only the thought of losing her as his friend makes his heart ache. No, it's better being just friends. This way, he can be around her, hear her beautiful laugh, see her beautiful smile, see that cute blush of hers, hang out with her, walk through the forest with her, have a picnic in the middle of the forest with her, sit with her on the windowsill and look outside when it rains, laugh with her, joke with her, listen to music with her... What more does he wants? Goenji was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that they arrived at school. He was shaken out of his thoughts when a girl walked to them.  
'Ohayo, Mamera-chan, Goenji.' Elle greeted.  
'Hi, Elle-chan!' Mamera replied. Goenji gave a small nod as greeting. At that moment, the school bell rang, indicating the start of the first lesson.  
'Oh great, math...' Elle said sarcastically.  
'I'll see you after school, Shuuya-kun!' Mamera said, before walking with Elle to their class. Goenji nodded and walked to his geography class. He greeted Endou and some

others and slit into his seat, grabbing his books out of his backpack.

Time skip, after school ('cause NO way I'm writing about school in my holiday XD)

Goenji walked out of the class as soon as the last bell rang. He walked to the place he and Mamera always met after school. When he got there, Mamera was already there. She was talking to a boy with short, black hair. His whole posture radiated arrogance. Goenji walked closer to them, but stopped when he was in hearing range.  
'So, I'll see you Sunday?' The boy asked, his voice smug. Mamera nodded; the shy look and blush replaced with a big smile. Goenji felt his heart beat faster. That smile could make the North Pole melt... He thought briefly, before focusing on the conversation again. 'Bye, Ma-me-ra.' The boy said in a sing-song voice. He walked passed Goenji, shoulder brushing against his rougher than necessary. Goenji saw the boy's face in the second he walked past. Smooth, black hair, and really light blue eyes. Blue like the sky on a sunny day. Oookay, why did he sound like a teenage girl, talking about her crush? Then again, that was hardly the point. The boy looked like a typical rich kid. So full of himself. Goenji frowned while walking over to Mamera.  
'Shu-kun!' Mamera beamed. Goenji's frown disappeared automatically, and was replaced by a lazy smile. Gosh her smile was so contagious. 'Come on, let's go to soccer practice.' Goenji said. Mamera flashed him a smile before walking alongside him to the soccer field, a skip in her step.

XA few months laterX

Goenji was sitting in his room, chewing on the end of his pencil, doing his homework. Normally he didn't have a problem with the homework, and the teacher probably noticed that and gave him exercises that where more difficult. He was just finishing when his cell phone vibrated. He grabbed his phone and looked at the screen. He had a text message from Mamera. It said; 'Shu-kun, can we meet somewhere? I need to tell you something. It's important.'  
Goenji felt his heartbeat speed up, and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He typed back; 'sure. What about the forest?' After a few seconds he got a reply 'OK. Same place as usual?' Goenji typed back: 'yes. I'll be there in 10.' He closed his cellphone and put it in his pocked, walking to his sister's room. He knocked on the door. 'Yuuka, I'm going to go meet a friend, I'll be back before dinner.'  
'Okay onii-chan!' Yuuka replied cheerfully. Goenji smiled and walked downstairs, grabbing his coat.

XTime Skip, 9 minutes laterX

Goenji arrived in the middle of the forest, 9 minutes later, to see that Mamera already arrived. He looked around and smiled.  
It always smelled so fresh in the forest. It was his and Mamera's special place. They'd discovered it when they were younger - stumbled upon it accidentally. It is nicely hidden from people who don't know about it. There is even a little bench. Goenji sat next to Mamera. 'So, what do you wanna tell me?' He asked. His voice sounded calm, normal. Inside he was as nervous as he could get.  
Mamera blushed and stared at her hands, folded in her lap. 'Well... I... there is this boy... I really like him. And, I was wondering...if we should be more then friends...' Goenji looked at Mamera, his mouth dry, hanging slightly open, his eyes shocked. Mamera was still blushing and looking away from him.  
Goenji took a deep breath. 'If you really like that boy, and if feels all right, then you should just ask him if he wants to be your boyfriend. He's your friend, so even if he doesn't like you that way, which is ridiculous because you're a really nice girl, you'll just continue being friends. You have to take the chance, just make sure that if it doesn't work that you stay friends.' Mamera nodded thoughtfully.  
'So... you're saying that I should just... ask him?' Goenji nodded.  
'OK...' Mamera turned to look at Goenji. 'Goenji... will you...' Goenji felt like his heart was trying to beat his way out of his chest. 'Will you go with me when I'm asking Maketa if he wants to be my boyfriend?' She blurted out.  
Goenji blinked. Oh... 'Sure.' He said with a lazy smile. 'But who's Maketa?' He asked. Mamera smiled. As if only the name could make her smile.  
'Kamo Maketa. You know, black hair, blue eyes?' Oh... HIM... Goenji nodded.  
'Sure. If you need me, I'll be there. I'll always be there when you need me, you know that, right?' Goenji asked serious. Mamera nodded.  
'Yes, I know. You're the best friend I could ask for!' Mamera pulled him into a hug. Goenji smiled sadly into the hug. Best friend... Yep, here is the knife plugging into his heart... Hurts more then he thought it would...

XTime Skip, a few days laterX

Mamera was fiddling with her jacked as she nervously looked around her. Goenji layed a hand on her shoulder. 'Relax.' Goenji says soothing. 'You're an awesome girl. He'll be crazy to say no.'  
Mamera exhaled nervously and flashed a nervous smile. 'You think so?' She asked, doubtingly.  
'I KNOW so.' Goenji said assuring. Mamera smiled and looked around the park where she decided to meet Kamo, to ask him if he wants to be her boyfriend.  
'There he is!' Mamera whisper-yelled nervously. 'I'm scaaared! What if he says no!'  
'He won't.' Goenji repeated. He gave Mamera a gentle push in the back. 'Good luck.' He whispered. Mamera swallowed and walked to Kamo.  
Goenji saw them talking for a while. Mamera asked something, she was obviously nervous. She saw him shrug carelessly, and say something. Mamera's whole face lit up. She smiled. They talked for a while, eating some ice-cream. Then, Kamo's phone probably rang because he grabbed it and and looked at the screen. He then waved at Mamera, said something, then left. Mamera watched him go, she had a dreamy expression on her face. Then, she snapped out of it and walked to him.  
'He sayed yes!' She said. Goenji had never heard her happier, so he ignored the ache of his heart, and smiled, a genuine smile.  
'I'm so happy for you!' And he meant it.

XTime skipX

Goenji lay in bed. He couldn't sleep at all. The events from the day kept replaying themselves in his mind. Goenji had the feeling something was off about that Kamo. The way he didn't look happy or flattered when Mamera asked him to be her boyfriend, more smug. Like he got a new doll for his collection instead of a girlfriend. And...when Mamera looked at Kamo, her look was full of adoration and love, Kamo's look was bored, and something else Goenji couldn't place. But it wasn't love or adoration, that's for sure... Goenji shook his head. He was just jealous. Or overprotective. Probably both. Yes. He just had to trust Mamera. She knew what she was doing. Goenji smiled at the thought of Mamera. She was so beautiful... Even though it made his heart ache that she wasn't with him, it didn't matter. As long as Mamera was happy, then he was. With that though, Goenji fell asleep.

XTime Skip. A few weeks laterX

Goenji expected that the ache in his chest would lessen after a while. No such luck. Those butterflies still showed up when he was near Mamera. He sighed, and walked to a nearby shop to buy a bottle of water.  
With his water, he walked to the park and sat on a bench. He looked around him. There were some little children with their mothers, some playing in the playground and some picnicking. Then, something caught his attention. Wasn't that Kamo? Goenji looked closer. Yes. It definitely was him. He was talking and laughing with some girl. Goenji frowned. Calm down, he told himself. You're overreacting. It probably isn't what it looks like. Then, Kamo leaned closer to the girl. The girl giggled, then blinked her eyes flirtingly. Before Goenji could even comprehend what was going on, Kamo kissed the girl.  
Goenji saw red.  
He clenched his fist and breathing deephly. How DARE that b*asterd to cheat on Mamera? Sweet, kind, perfect Mamera. It took everything he had to not run to that Kamo and let him know what he thought about him cheating on Mamera. With his fist. Goenji glared daggers at Kamo's back as he walked away, hand on the shoulder of the girl. Goenji breathed in deephly, still enraged. Then, his eyes widened. Oh no.. He had to tell Mamera... His heart ached painfully of the thought that he had to tell Mamera the news. She was head-over-heals in love with that boy! She would be so upset... Goenji would do ANYTHING to take away Mamera's pain, to let the sadness leave her eyes and be replaced by her smile. But... He had to. Mamera needed him to do this. Goenji took a deep breath and grabbed his phone. He pushed speed dial and waited. 'Mamera... this is Goenji. Can you... can you meet me in the park?'

XTime SkipX

Goenji's mouth felt dry as he watched Mamera walking to him. She was smiling, though she did look a bit worried. 'Shuuya-kun.' She greeted him.  
'Mamera-chan... We... need to talk.' Mamera nodded and sat down on the bench.  
'Listen... I don't know how to tell you this, but...' Goenji bit his lip. Mamera looked at him worriedly. 'I saw... Kamo in the park, a little while ago...' Mamera's eyes lit up.  
'You did? Is he still here?' She looked around, the bit her lip disappointed to discover that he wasn't here. Goenji bit his lip again. Nice and quick, he told himself. Like a band aid.  
'I saw Kamo kiss with another girl.' He blurted out. Mamera's eyes widened. He could see tears started to gather in her eyes.  
'W-what?' She whispered brokenly.  
'I'm really sorry...' Goenji whispered, sadly. He hated to see Mamera like this. He would do anything to make her smile right now. He hated that Kamo for hurting Mamera like this. She didn't do anything to deserve this. Mamera shook her head wildly.  
'No! You're wrong! H-He can't do that! He loves me!' Mamera grabbed her necklace. 'He gave me this! You're wrong! You saw it wrong! It was probably just a cousin or something!' Goenji shook his head, feeling his heart break. He couldn't stand seeing Mamera like this!  
'It wasn't a cousin... I'm sorry...' Goenji whispered.  
'NO! NO! You're wrong! You're lying!' Mamera yelled, tears streaming down of her face. She jumped up and ran away. Goenji wanted to follow her, but he knew he shouldn't. He sighed. He just hoped Mamera would be okay. He didn't care if she hated him now, as long as she was okay. That was all that mattered.

XTime SkipX

Goenji felt empty. He hasn't heard of Mamera for a long time. She was ignoring him. He saw her sitting together with Kamo during lunch break. He sighed, and rubbed his head. He missed Mamera. He missed her smile, their heated conversations, their talks that where about nothing, the way that she in the middle of those conversations stared at him and asked. 'How did we get on this topic anyway...?' And then they would laugh, and start a new topic. He sighed. Without Mamera by his side, it just felt... wrong.  
At that moment, the doorbell rang, shaking him out of his thoughts. He went downstairs and opened the door. He gasped when he saw Mamera. She was avoiding eye contact, and was fidgeting with her jacked. It was silent for a while.  
'You were right!' She then blurted out. Wordlessly, Goenji opened the door further, and Mamera stepped in. She took a seat at the couch, while Goenji grabbed her favorite soda from the fridge. He handed the drink to her, and she smiled at him. Goenji sat next to Mamera, and waited for her to continue. 'I saw him... With a girl... Kissing... I'm sorry. I just couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I was stupid. I should have believed you... I just...' Mamera shook her head. She was tearing up by now. 'I-I just... didn't want to believe it... It figures... The only boy that likes me doesn't even really love me...' She cries.  
'That's not true.' Goenji said softly, wiping away Mamera's tears.  
'You tried to warn me...' Mamera mumbled. Goenji remembered, it was a while back. He had casually said something about how Mako never took the initiative to plan a date, how he seemed a bit distant,... She had shrugged it off, said that he just was that kind of guy.  
'I was stupid. You probably hate me now, want nothing to do with me, I get it, I don't blame you. I was stupid. I... Just... Sorry. I mean I- Goenji cut of Mamera's rambling with a soft kiss. Sweet, tender, loving. He pulled away. Mamera looked shocked, flustered, but not angry. She smiled. 'How could I be so stupid... The perfect boyfriend was right in front of me the whole time...' She whispered. Goenji smiled, and puller Mamera in a kiss again.  
'I love you.' He mumbled.  
'Love you too.' Mamera replied. They smiled at each other, and kissed again. And just like that, they felt what true love is all about.

The End

Elle: thanks for reading! And happy Birthday, Mamera!


End file.
